


Treasure Chest

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6306529">The Best Ideas</a>, John and Fin spend all weekend trying out their sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Also mentions events from [Spanking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6070795).

John dumped their bag of goodies on the bed, sex toys tumbling everywhere. It was Friday night, and nothing short of an emergency was going to get them to leave their apartment this weekend. He looked hungrily at Fin. “What do you want to try first, my love?” he asked.

Fin shivered and considered the veritable treasure chest in front of him. He remembered how badly he had wanted to try fucking and being fucked. He selected his butt plug and cleared the bed of all the other toys.

He and John shed their clothes quickly, eager to touch each other, to have skin on skin, to be lost in pleasure and experimentation. Fin handed John the toy and the lube, then fell back on the bed, waiting for John’s touch.

John set the things down and kissed Fin, pressing him into the bed. He ran his hand down Fin’s side, resting on his hip, the other hand toying with the very end of Fin’s ponytail. Fin moaned into John’s mouth and arched up into him, rubbing their dicks together. John pressed against him, and Fin broke the kiss to gasp, “Don’t tease me, John. I want to try this.”

John nodded and sat up, reached for the lube. He slicked his fingers and pressed on into Fin, enjoying Fin’s moan. Fin smiled at John tenderly.

John stretched Fin carefully, adding a second finger after several minutes and making sure to hit Fin’s prostate as often as possible. 

“John, _please_ ,” Fin moaned. “I’m ready. Do it.”

John grabbed the plug and coated it liberally with lube, taking several deep breaths to control himself. It was so tempting to fuck Fin, who was open and ready beneath him. But he wanted to be fucked by Fin, especially as Fin was being fucked. He assumed it would make Fin more wild than usual, and he looked forward to it.

He slid the plug slowly into Fin. Fin’s eyes widened and he gasped. “John!”

John smiled down at Fin. “Feels good, my love?”

Fin nodded. He flipped them over so John was pressed into the bed. He shuddered as the plug shifted inside him and brushed against his prostate.

“Oh God,” Fin moaned. “John! John, oh my God.”

“I’m still waiting to be fucked,” John said.

Fin nodded again, preparing John as thoroughly as he could manage. Every movement he made, the plug shifted inside him, and he needed to fuck John _right fucking now_. Next time, they should wait until they were _both_ ready before putting the plug in, Fin thought.

John noticed how desperate Fin was and gave him a smile. “I’m ready, my love. Come on, fuck me.”

Fin nodded and leaned down for a desperate kiss as he slid in. He broke the kiss and screamed so loudly in pleasure that the neighbors pounded on the walls in annoyance. Fin and John ignored it completely.

Fin was beyond himself, this felt so good. There was tightness around his cock and a glorious fullness in his ass. Every movement caused the plug to shift over his prostate. 

“John,” he gasped, struggling with the effort of not slamming into John. “I can’t go slow. John, God.” He was shaking with effort.

“Go ahead, fuck me hard. Make me feel it. Fuck me as hard as you want, my love.”

Fin pulled out and slammed into John. John howled in pleasure and clawed at Fin’s back. The neighbors pounded on the walls again.

Fin was fucking John hard, no pauses, as fast as he could, slamming into John. The plug was shifting constantly, driving him crazy with need. John had been right, this would feel amazing, did feel amazing, it was too fucking much. John was tight around him, John’s moans and gasps filled his ears, the scent of John filled his nose – his aftershave, his sweat, that indefinable smell that was pure John. Fin bent down and sucked on John’s neck, and the taste of John exploded in his mouth.

Fin wasn’t sure he could last another minute like this. He wrapped his hand around John’s cock, hot and heavy in his hand, burning along his palm, and he stroked in time to his thrusts, wanting John to have his orgasm first. He loved the feeling of John coming apart around him, it always pulled Fin’s orgasm out of him.

John came with a prolonged howl of Fin’s name, accompanied by more pounding from their neighbors.

“Fin, come for me. You’re there, I know, my love. Come in me, hon, come on,” John purred in Fin’s ear.

Fin bit John’s shoulder hard and came with a muffled shout. He fell against John, who made a mumbled protest as all the air got knocked out of him. Fin was panting hard, his breath ruffling John’s hair. John stroked Fin’s back soothingly, and Fin finally reached back and pulled the plug out. That done, he snuggled completely bonelessly into John, who was still stroking his back as Fin came back to his senses.

Fin slowly caught his breath and finally muttered, “Our neighbors are gonna hate us this weekend.”

John smiled, unseen by Fin, and said, “Well, they’re just jealous.”

Fin snorted at that. “If they start pounding on the door instead of the wall, babe, _you’re_ the one telling them that.”

“Oh, gladly,” John replied.

*** 

They didn’t experiment again until the next morning, having drifted off to sleep and slept through the night. They woke early the next morning, and after coffee, breakfast, and showers, they surveyed their toys again.

Both of them looked at the whip and John set it aside. “Not now.”

Fin nodded; he hadn’t been ready for that either. John looked at the vibrator. “I want to try that next, my love. I want to see how that feels against my prostate.”

“Mmm, I do too,” Fin said, remembering how the plug had felt, which hadn’t even vibrated. “You first, though, babe,” he said.

John hooked his finger in Fin’s necklace and pulled him into a kiss. He stretched out on the bed and gave Fin a seductive look.

Fin’s eyes sparked with lust, and he pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s lips, then grabbed the lube. He stretched John quickly, eager to give John pleasure and to see his reaction to the vibrator, to get a sense what it would be like. He teased John with his free hand, playing with his nipples, caressing his sides, giving his hard cock the occasional stroke. John was moaning already, but not nearly loudly enough to set their neighbors off.

Fin slicked the vibrator up and slowly pressed it into John. John wriggled and said to Fin, “Turn it on, please, Fin.”

Fin pressed the button, the vibration turning onto the lowest setting.

“Higher,” John gasped, shaking, and Fin pressed the button again a couple times, bringing it up to its highest setting.

John screamed in pleasure, arching so far off the bed Fin was worried he was going to break his back. He fell back onto the bed, his limbs spasming and twitching. “Fin!” he gasped. “Oh God, Fin, it’s…” He fell uncharacteristically silent, his breath coming in rough aborted gasps. His fingers were curled in the sheets so tightly Fin thought they’d be permanently wrinkled – if not torn soon. Precome was leaking constantly from John’s cock, a thin stream running down the length. 

“Fin, _please_ ,” John managed to gasp finally. Fin wrapped his free hand around John’s cock. One stroke and John came explosively, coating Fin’s hand in come. Fin milked John through his orgasm, until John was shying away from his touch. “Out,” he managed to mumble. 

Fin pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. John was still twitching, his eyes unfocused, a light sheen of sweat on him. His breath was still coming in ragged gasps. He looked positively debauched, the very definition of post-coital, and _goddamn_ , Fin was turned on. And he _really_ wanted to try his vibrator, too, although it didn’t look like John was going to be able to participate any time soon. John muttered disjointedly, “Without me, if you want.”

Hell yeah, Fin wanted. He prepared himself quickly, John watching him languidly and a bit unfocusedly, still, the occasional twitch still running through John’s body. Fin was turned on like crazy – the show John had just put on had been unbelievably arousing. He slid the vibrator in and turned it on, making sure to keep a firm grasp on it.

Even on low, holy motherfucking shit. Fin turned it higher and fell over on the bed, understanding perfectly why John was still twitching and why his eyes were still glazed over. The vibration against his prostate was the most unbelievable sensation and Fin was positive he couldn’t breathe. 

He was in a ball next to John on the bed, unable to even scream in pleasure, his muscles twitching like electricity was running through them. His dick was throbbing, harder than he could ever remembering it being, and each twitch of his muscles curled Fin tighter into a ball. Every single nerve in his body was singing, was alight, was on fire. He could his breathing, rough gasps and pants, like he’d just run a dozen blocks at full pelt.

He wrapped his free hand around his cock and that was enough – he didn’t even manage to stroke it. His spine liquefied and shot out of his dick. 

The vibrator was suddenly too much, and Fin yanked it out. He lay on the bed, twitching with aftershocks. John had managed to hang onto consciousness long enough to watch Fin’s orgasm, but he was drifting off fast, still completely out of it. Fin hauled himself closer to John with difficulty, his muscles as responsive as jello. He slung an arm over John’s stomach and fell asleep as well, still twitching occasionally.

*** 

John woke up, feeling a pleasant weight on his stomach and some muscle aches. He remembered coming so hard he had been utterly unable to take care of Fin, of watching Fin come just as hard, and he stretched. He nudged Fin to wake him up; he was more than ready for round two.

He wondered what they should try now – his mind went quickly to the whip then skittered away again. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

He nudged Fin again. “Mmmm,” Fin said, stretching. “What’s up?”

“I’m ready for another round, my love,” John said. “What do you want to try now?”

Fin pushed John into the bed and kissed him soundly. “I’m gonna cuff you to the bed now. I want you to struggle underneath me, babe. That turns me on so much,” Fin murmured in John’s ear. John grinned at him.

Fin hauled himself out of the bed, and John shifted to the middle of the bed. He placed his hands above his head and waited for Fin to come back with the cuffs. Fin placed John’s wrists in the cuffs and cuffed him to the bed. He slid two fingers in between the cuffs and John’s wrists to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

He looked at John hungrily – John always looked good cuffed, a long, lean line on the bed. Fin pounced, and John bucked, trying to throw him off. Fin laughed and hung on, enjoying how it brought their dicks in contact. He heard rattling and glanced up to see John pulling at the cuffs. Fin pushed John into the bed, and John wriggled against him. Fin sucked on John’s neck, marking him.

Fin stood up suddenly. John gave him a puzzled look, but Fin came back with the tickler. John swallowed and pulled on the cuffs.

“None of that, now,” Fin said, giving John a wicked look. He brushed it over John’s nose. John giggled and the cuffs rattled as he tried to reach for it.

“I doubt they’re gonna give, babe,” Fin purred. “You’re just gonna have to enjoy.” He ran the tickler down John’s jaw to his neck, giving it a little wiggle. John was laughing already, twisting his head to get away from the feathers. Fin was merciless, though, and moved it upward to tease John’s ear. John gasped, the cuffs rattling again as he tried to swat the tickler.

“That tickles and itches!” John protested.

“Sorry, babe. Nothing that itches,” he promised, and rubbed John’s ear. John moaned.

“Much better. You gonna fuck me, my love?”

“Oh, not for quite a while yet,” Fin said, brandishing the tickler. “I wanna see where else this gives a reaction.”

John shivered in anticipation. 

Fin brushed the tickler along John’s collarbone, following the feather-light tickling with sucking bites. John arched into him, and Fin sucked hard. He loved marking John, and John always bruised so prettily. He loved seeing the marks on John’s neck and collarbone later, it always turned him on. A little mark of possession. 

The cuffs rattled again, and Fin knew John was trying to bury a hand in Fin’s hair, holding him there. John loved it, too, when he did this, said it went straight to his dick.

Fin finally stopped and grabbed the tickler again, brushing it against the hollow of John’s neck, trailing it down his chest. John was laughing breathlessly, and Fin teased a nipple, circling it with the tickler. John was wriggling on the bed, trying to get away from the tickling sensation, but Fin followed him, teasing him. He moved on, making sure to run the tickler along John’s sides, which were especially sensitive. John yelped and squirmed, laughing hard. “Fin,” he gasped.

Fin glanced down – John’s dick was hard, twitching occasionally, and he brushed the tickler over the tip of John’s cock. John screamed and arched off the bed, and Fin waited for the neighbors to pound on the wall again, but it was silent. He ran the tickler along the length of John’s cock, enjoying John’s howl of shock and pleasure, the rattle of the cuffs as John tried to get free and get Fin to stop teasing him already, and the full body wriggling.

“Fin, enough,” John gasped. “My sides hurt from the laughing and squirming.”

Fin brushed the tickler over the tip of John’s cock once more, then dropped it on the bed. He kissed John soundly. John kissed him back eagerly, and Fin knew exactly what he was going to do to John now. He grabbed the lube and prepared John, who was keeping up a steady stream of dirty talk.

“Fuck me, Fin, please fuck me, fuck me with that gorgeous, wonderful cock of yours, I want to feel you filling me up. I want to feel you fucking me, thrusting into me, I want you above me, in me, surrounding me, my wonderful man, my love.”

Fin’s dick twitched as he listened to John’s flood of dirty talk, but he had a plan, and he was going to follow it. He grabbed John’s plug, slicked it, and slid it inside John, then started preparing himself. John was wriggling, moaning constantly as the plug shifted inside of him. 

“Fin, please,” John begged.

“Patience,” Fin answered.

John nodded, holding himself still, determined to stave off his orgasm as long as possible – certainly until he was inside Fin.

Fin straddled John and sat down on his dick. Both of them screamed in pleasure. Fin stayed still for a moment, adjusting. John was making aborted movement with his, trying to stay still so Fin could adjust, but was having difficulty.

Fin smiled down and John and started moving. John gasped and bucked up into Fin, speeding them along. 

“Fin, it’s too much,” he moaned. “It’s amazing, you’re so tight, so wonderful, you look amazing, turned on and ready above me, that light sheen of sweat, those gasps. You’re so hot, my love, I love you so much, I could fuck you forever. Oh God, this plug keeps shifting, fucking, being fucked, it’s amazing, I’m imagining it’s you in me while I’m in you, I’m gonna come, Fin, I want this to go on forever, it’s so wonderful, but I can’t hold on. I want to touch you –” and the cuffs rattled “—oh Fin, Fin,” he moaned, bucking frantically into Fin. “Fin, hon, my love, come for me, come on me, I want to feel your come on me, I want you to make me sticky and dirty before I come, touch yourself, I want to watch, please Fin, touch yourself, let me watch, you look so sexy lost in pleasure, oh God, your face when you come, I love it, show me, send me over the edge, I’m hanging on for that, Fin, for you to come.”

Fin’s hand was flying on his dick. He never broke eye contact with John, who was still talking breathlessly, arching into him _hard_ , fucking him with his cock and his voice, his words going straight to Fin’s dick.

“Keep touching yourself, stroke yourself, come for me, I know you’re there, I know my love, I want to feel you coming, I want your come on me, all hot and sticky, oh Fin, you feel amazing, your face – oh… your face is so beautiful, my love,” he gasped as Fin came, strings of come landing on John’s stomach.

John bucked harder, his words at a fever pitch. “I’m gonna come, Fin, I’m so ready, I’m so close, you’re so hot, it’s been so good, this has been amazing, oh Fin, I love you Fin, are you ready, Fin?”

Fin leaned down and sucked on John’s ear.

John arched off the bed and came forcefully in Fin, screaming Fin’s name. He slumped into the bed, the cuffs rattling as his arms went slack.

Fin let him out of the cuffs, pulled the plug out, and pulled John into a cuddle.

*** 

Several hours later, they were clean, fed, and ready for yet another round. Fin toyed with the whip, wondering if he was ready to try it, if John was ready to try it. He felt silly for hesitating so much – he would never, ever hurt John, he’d start slow, they had a safeword, and Fin knew he’d stop the second John uttered it.

John saw him toying with the whip and said, “I’m not sure I’m ready, my love. Let’s try the cock rings instead.”

Fin gave a sigh relief. If John had wanted to try the whip now, he wasn’t sure what he would’ve said.

“Do you want to fuck me or be fucked?” Fin asked.

John pulled Fin close, a hand playing with his ponytail. He kissed Fin, pushing against him. “I want your cock inside me again,” he murmured against Fin’s lips. He worked a hand between them and squeezed Fin’s cock. “I wanna feel this inside me, fucking me.”

Fin captured his lips in a desperate kiss, backing John up to the bed. He gave a gentle push, sending him tumbling onto the bed. 

John smiled up at him, and Fin grabbed the cock ring and the lube. John spread his legs eagerly, and Fin stretched him quickly – by this point in the weekend, they had fucked so much, John didn’t need much preparation.

Fin slicked his cock and slid the cock ring on. His dick throbbed inside the ring. He turned the vibration on and his hips bucked forward of their own volition. “Holy shit.” The vibration against the base of his dick felt incredible. He took a moment to calm himself down, to bring himself back from the edge.

John was waiting patiently, remembering how strongly his vibrator had affected him. Fin finally managed to collect himself and slid into John. John moaned – he could feel the vibrations, too, not as strong as when it was the vibrator, obviously, but the trade-off was Fin fucking him. 

Fin was fucking him hard, gasping and moaning, and John pulled him close. He toyed with Fin’s hair idly, enjoying how Fin pounded him into the bed.

Fin was amazed he could be this turned on still. This whole weekend so far had been peak to peak, fucking to fucking, pleasure crashing over him. 

John looked at him tenderly and said, “You’re close, aren’t you, my love? Come for me.”

“You first,” Fin gasped, fucking John hard. “I love it when you come when I’m inside you.”

John wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked, focusing on the vibrations, the feel of Fin fucking him, on Fin’s face, contorted with pleasure, and he came, howling Fin’s name. 

The neighbors pounded on the wall again.

“Come for me, Fin,” John murmured sleepily. “Come for me, my love.”

Fin came with a shout, his cock squeezed by the cock ring but somehow he still managed to come, the pressure making the orgasm more intense.

John ran a gentle hand down Fin’s face. “I love you, my love,” he said. “Come here, I want to cuddle.”

Fin pulled the cock ring off and settled into John’s arms. He was in the mood for some cuddling himself. 

*** 

They weren’t ready for another round until the next day. Both of them surveyed the whip, the only thing they hadn’t tried yet.

“We don’t have to try it this weekend,” Fin said.

“No, I want to. If you’re up to it.”

Fin nodded. He was curious to see if John liked it. He wondered if he could do it, but if it brought John pleasure, probably. He remembered how hesitant he’d been to spank John at first and how much he liked it now, how much they both liked it.

“My love,” John said, “if you can’t handle it, we’ll stop. You can always safeword, too.”

Fin nodded and kissed John. “Thank you, babe,” he said with feeling, glad John had picked up on his turmoil. Fin picked up the whip and John gave him a considering look.

“You know, my love, I don’t think pajama bottoms are _quite_ the right attire for whipping someone. Somewhat incongruous.”

Fin looked down at himself. “Yeah, guess it is.” He went to the closet and dug around. “Don’t look,” he said to John. John obediently picked up a book and read on the bed, lying on his stomach. He could hear Fin moving around but couldn’t see him, and his mind ran with possibilities of what Fin could be putting on. They didn’t exactly have a lot of “sexy” outfits (well, John thought Fin looked sexy most days, especially in that coat of his, and Fin had a weakness for John’s suits, loved peeling them off John piece by piece).

Fin banged around for a few more minutes, then asked, “How’s this, babe?”

John looked up and his mouth went dry. Fin was holding the whip loosely in one hand. He was wearing jeans, tight ones that molded to his legs and ass, jeans that John absolutely loved and that Fin could never wear to work because John ended up distracted all day by Fin’s ass. Fin wasn’t wearing a shirt but he was wearing his good leather jacket, a thin, skin-looking one that he only wore off the job so fluids and dirt didn’t get on it. He’d slipped his sunglasses on. John made an incoherent noise of approval.

“Less incongruous?”

“You’re whipping me right this fucking second,” John answered, staring hungrily at Fin. Fuck, he was one lucky man.

Fin put the whip down for a moment and pulled his hair free of its ponytail, shaking it out.

John whimpered. He loved seeing Fin’s hair down, loved playing with Fin’s hair, loved it when Fin pulled it out of its ponytail. Fin did it rarely, even sleeping with it in.

Fin pulled his hair back tightly, making sure no strand escaped, and put it back up. He didn’t bother braiding it this time, letting it hang free. He smirked at the look on John’s face and picked up the whip again. He ran it across John’s ass, letting the leather ends tickled, then brought it up and down again.

It made a satisfying whistling in the air and smack when it hit John. John howled and bucked into the bed. Fin stopped and looked at John worriedly. “Babe?”

“Do it again!” John begged. “If you’re okay with it. Keep doing it.” He made sure to be watching Fin as he did it. The outfit Fin was wearing was turning him on like mad, especially watching him wield that whip.

Fin brought it whistling it down again, the blow landing squarely on John’s ass, and John howled. 

It was amazing, not better than being spanked but different, good, hot. He loved this, the burst of pain followed by the glow of pleasure burning through him. His dick was hard, and he wriggled against the bed for a bit of friction.

More blows landed, each one making him howl in delight. Another landed, and the burst of pain was sharper, lasted longer this time, the pleasure duller.

John gasped, “Pineapple,” at Fin.

Fin dropped the whip immediately and yanked his sunglasses off so he could look John in the eyes. “Babe? John, you okay? Did I hurt you?”

John sat up and pulled his lover in for a reassuring kiss. “That last one was a bit much,” he said. “Up until then, it was so, so, so good, Fin. I loved it. I want to do it again. Maybe we need a word that just means stop whipping, different from the safeword.”

“Not a bad idea,” Fin said. “I was worried I had hurt you, babe.”

“No. My love, it was perfect. We need to do it again.”

Fin smiled at John. “I’m certainly up for it. Wanna fuck you now. No toys, nothing fancy, just you and me.”

John hooked a finger in Fin’s necklace and pulled him close. “Certainly a good end to this awesome weekend,” he murmured before kissing Fin. “How do you want me?”

Fin pushed John into the bed and kissed him. “Whole weekend was fast and rough. I want to make love to you now, slow and romantic.”

John pushed Fin’s coat off him, running his hands over Fin’s skin. “I like that idea,” he said softly. He ran his hands along Fin’s body until he reached the top of Fin’s pants. He toyed with the button for a moment, then unbuttoned and unzipped Fin’s pants. Fin wriggled out of his pants quickly. 

John’s hand went to Fin’s ponytail. He tugged on it gently, and Fin sat up, pulling his head free. John gave him a puzzled look for a moment, until Fin pulled the elastic out and let his hair fall around his face. 

John purred as he ran his fingers through Fin’s hair. It was rare that Fin let it hang down but John loved it when he did. Fin leaned into the touch. He bent down and kissed John deeply. John kissed back, still playing with his hair. Fin trailed kisses along John’s jawline to his ear. He took the lobe in his mouth and sucked hair, enjoying how John bucked into him.

John moaned; his ears were sensitive and he loved the feeling of Fin above him, around him. Fin let go of John’s ear and trailed sucking bites down John’s neck, looking forward to seeing his handiwork later, already seeing the love bites from earlier this weekend. John was tugging on his hair, trying to pull him up for a kiss, and Fin went, sharing a tender kiss with John.

The weekend had been fun, hot as fuck, but it was nice now to have it be just him and John, no toys, just the two of them writhing together on the bed.

Fin ran a hand down John’s chest to a nipple, stopping to play with it. John was moaning under him. “Fin, please,” John begged. “I want you inside me again. Please.”

Fin grabbed the lube and stretched John slowly, brushing his prostate often, reducing John to a moaning mess. He knew John was probably ready, but he took it slow, wanting this to last a while. 

“Fin!” John demanded finally. “When I said I wanted you in me, I meant your cock!”

Fin snorted at that and slicked his dick liberally. He slid into John tortuously slowly, keeping a firm grasp on John’s hips so John couldn’t speed them up. He paused when he was all the way in and braced himself over John, his hair falling down around his face. He pulled out slowly and slid back in, smiling lovingly at John. John wrapped his hands around Fin’s arms and hung on, lifting his head to brush a kiss against Fin’s lips. Fin followed the kiss down, deepening it. He rubbed noses with John, who laughed. 

John trailed a hand up Fin’s arm. He cupped Fin’s cheek tenderly for a moment, then tangled his hand in Fin’s hair again. He combed his hand through Fin’s hair.

Fin was fucking him slowly, languidly. It felt great, loving. John was choked up with emotion for a moment. He loved this man so much, and he felt so loved right now. Fin looked at him and said, “I love you, babe,” with all the emotion he could muster. 

“I love you too, my love,” John said, still overwhelmed.

Fin lowered himself onto John and pulled him into a tight hug, still thrusting into him, and John hung on tightly. Fin nuzzled John’s neck.

They made love like that for ages, slow, tender, but heated, kisses and caresses passing between as Fin thrust into John, but finally neither could take it anymore and Fin sped up. His hair swung back and forth as he thrust faster into John, bracing himself on his arms above John again, and John wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked. 

He was close, so close, and all he needed was one thing to push him over the edge. Fin leaned down, his hair brushing John’s ear and cheek, tickling him, and murmured in his ear, “I love you, John. You’re my best friend, my lover, my everything.”

John came with a strangled howl, tears filling his eyes.

John’s orgasm pulled Fin’s out of him. As Fin held him close, John said, “Fin, I love you, too. You’re my everything, too, my love.”

Fin smiled and gave him a kiss. He snuggled into John’s arms. John gently stroked Fin’s back with one hand and toyed with his hair with the other. Soon enough, they’d have to get up, get food, start thinking about getting ready for tomorrow, but right now their world consisted just of the two of them in each other’s arms.


End file.
